Puri Perawan
by syakaijin
Summary: Puri itu menjulang tinggi, terletak di balik perbukitan jauh dari desa, tepat menuju hutan. Mereka menyatakannya berhantu. Rupanya terdapat seorang pendatang yang tidak percaya, malah ingin memiliki puri tersebut. England/Belgium. AU
1. Prolog

Dari prompt LJ 31-days bulan Maret nomor 11:no encouragement for ghosts

[[Hetalia is not mine~ ]]

(*******)  
((AU!))

Bangunan itu terdiri dari dua lantai, besar dan menjulang dengan angker. Sudah berabad-abad lebih tidak ditempati. Bisa dibayangkan sangat tidak terawat, lapuk, tidak layak ditempati. Bangunan ini tidak tersentuh karena kisah-kisah seram yang tersebar luas di masyarakat, ada yang membuktikannya sendiri, ada yang hanya tahu.

Terkadang, dalam malam-malam tertentu, dari bangunan ini akan keluar suara teriakan yang dapat mengoyak gendang telinga, dapat terdengar hingga berpuluh-puluh meter. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau hal ini benar terjadi. Karena, bangunan ini terletak jauh dari pemukiman. Di balik bukit, jauh dari perkebunan warga. Halaman belakang bangunan langsung menyapa hutan yang tidak boleh disentuh.

Masyakarat di sekitar situ sangat menghargai alam. Mereka bekerja dengan berkebun dan berternak. Pembukaan ladang tidak dikerjakan dengan asal. Mereka mengambil seperlunya dan selebihnya dikembalikan ke alam. Tak hanya sangat bergantung pada alam, mereka percaya cerita-cerita nenek moyang mereka, orang-orang di zaman dahulu, termasuk cerita-cerita takhayul yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.

Masyakat di sini pencerita yang hebat. Bangunan yang terletak di tepi hutan itu, juga termasuk salah satu cerita terhebat yang mereka miliki. Konon, berabad-abad yang lalu, ketika tanah mereka masih dijajah oleh bangsa asing, sedikit dari bangsa tersebut adalah penyihir, selanjutnya merekalah yang tetap tinggal sementara bangsa-bangsa mereka meninggalkan tanah tersebut. Salah satu penyihir itu bernama Sir Arthur Kirkland. Apakah dia sebenarnya mantan prajurit? Tidak ada yang tahu. Masyarakat kampung saat itu lebih bodoh daripada sekarang, apa itu penyihir, mereka tak tahu! Tidak ada yang tahu penyihir-penyihir tersebut melakukan apa. Tentunya, selain menunjuk mereka lalu melafalkan nama mereka dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra.

Tetapi, yang mereka tahu, penyihir-penyihir itu jahat. Termasuk Sir Arthur. Dia mendirikan sebuah puri tepat di pinggir menuju hutan, di balik perbukitan. Apakah itu jahat? Tidak, itu bukan bagian yang jahatnya. Masyarakat kampung di zaman itu, pemukimannya masih tersebar, di sinilah kejahatan yang Sir Arthur lakukan. Dia menculik perempuan-perempuan desa! Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti mereka tidak pernah kembali. Masyarakat yang mencoba mengambil kembali gadis-gadis mereka, malah berujung mati. Bangunan itu, puri itu, kemudian disebut Puri Perawan. Lucu sekali? Ya, masyarakat kampung sangat punya rasa humor dalam penamaan. Puri Perawan menjadi daerah pertumpahan darah antara masyarakat dengan penyihir Sir Arthur.

Bagaimana dengan Sir Arthur sendiri? Selain kejahatannya, siapa yang tahu bagaimana wataknya? Di zaman itu, daerah pemukiman tidak terlalu terpusat seperti sekarang. Ada beberapa rumah yang letaknya beberapa puluh meter dari puri itu. Sir Arthur sesekali keluar. Tidak pernah menyapa, masyarakat yang berpapasan dengannya langsung tahu itu Sir Arthur, dari auranya yang dingin dan selalu tidak tersenyum. Dia menjaga jarak dengan penduduk, seperti penjajah lainnya, tetapi juga karena dia penyihir. Sejak masyarakat mulai tahu perbuatan jahatnya, dia sudah benar-benar hilang. Sir Arthur tidak pernah keluar, termasuk memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk makanan. Untungnya, bagi orang yang peduli, dia seperti penduduk yang lain, berkebun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan.

Akhir dari cerita bermacam-macam. Termasuk akhir cerita yang biasa-biasa saja; Sir Arthur mati karena diamuk masa. Ohh bung, itu klasik. Sir Arthur bunuh diri karena tersiksa akan hidupnya yang seorang diri, stres karena tidak dapat membangkitkan wanita yang dicintainya. Itu kalau berkaitan dengan alasannya menculik semua wanita. Ada juga yang berpendapat, kalau Sir Arthur memantrai dirinya, menyatukan dirinya dengan puri. Ini karena hal-hal yang menyeramkan tentang puri sepeninggalnya. Kalau bukan Sir Arthur sendiri menjadi hantunya, lalu siapa? Puri itu hanya pernah ditinggali olehnya, dan tidak pernah ditempati kembali.

Tak pernah ada yang berani menempati puri itu. Membangun tempat tinggal di dekat puri, membuka lahan di dekat puri, juga tidak. Puri itu, yang bisa dijadikan bangunan bersejarah, hanya berdiri di sana, sendirian seperti pemiliknya. Hanya kisah-kisah misterinya yang masih hidup dan mewarnai kisah-kisah bewarna di kampung itu.

Keadaan Puri, ditinggalkan tuannya yang mati, rupanya tak berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Setelah berabad-abad lamanya, akhirnya ada orang yang tertarik untuk menempati puri itu.

Masyarakat terkejut dan khawatir. Perempuan muda dari Eropa, yang tak tahu menahu akan menjadi pemilik puri yang selanjutnya. Mereka bilang, "Perempuan ini nyari mati!"


	2. Chapter 1

(****)

(part 2)

Puri ini sudah tidak bertuan, tanahnya juga. Wanita pendatang ini, Emma Michiels, mendapatkan puri dengan cuma-cuma. Yang tidak ingin memberikannya cuma-cuma adalah masyarakatnya! Mereka tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada nona itu. Mereka, mematok puri beserta tanah bekas ladangnya dengan harga sangat tinggi. Tidak berdiskusi terlebih dahulu akan dibagi kepada siapa saja uangnya, yang mereka harapkan adalah Emma tidak mampu membeli dan langsung pulang.

"Aku akan membelinya, berapapun!"

Setinggi apa pun mereka mematok harga, Emma selalu dapat menyanggupi. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti, karena tidak tahu akan diapakan uang-uang itu.

Strategi penduduk yang kedua adalah menceritakan semua kisah-kisah seram tentang Puri.

Emma hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Itu tak mengapa!"

Setelah melalui beberapa masalah, akhirnya Emma mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Puri beserta ladangnya yang berpetak-petak.

Emma Michiels rupanya wanita yang cerdas. Dia menanggapi cerita-cerita warga yang berkaitan dengan puri ini sebagai cerita-cerita penduduk desa yang umumnya dibuat-buat agar menyeramkan. Mereka membuatnya begitu sakral dan tidak tersentuh, untuk melindungi apa yang penting bagi mereka. Emma menebak kalau itu hutan di belakang Puri. Karena Puri itulah orang-orang tak dapat membuka lahan yang lebih luas. Bukankah itu membuat hutan terlindungi? Atau mungkin tanah Puri yang sangat subur.

Di situlah, Emma harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Siang hari saat dia pertama kali menempati puri, debu dan berbagai macam serangga menyapanya. Seperti kapal karam dan terkubur di lautan, seperti itulah puri itu menurutnya.

Masalah pertama sebelum bersih-bersih adalah listrik. Dia tidak ingin hanya cahaya lilin menemani malamnya, karena itu dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kota, memasang listrik dengan generator sendiri. Dibantu dengan pemuda-pemuda kota, tak hanya listrik, mereka juga membantu merenovasi bangunan. Emma juga membayar mereka untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari.

Tak ada masyarakat setempat yang membantunya, memasuki puri yang mereka yakini seram dan berbahaya saja tidak berani.

Hari pertama di puri, biasa saja. Bunyi angin, dahan pohon yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela saja. Selanjutnya Emma menyuruh para pemuda untuk memangkas pohonnya, menghilangkan suara-suara itu. Hari-hari berikutnya, setiap gangguan yang mereka dapati, mereka hilangkan.

Pemuda-pemuda itu dari kota, mereka tak mengenal takhayul dan rasa takut. Kalaupun mereka merasa takut, Emma akan menghardiknya, "Jangan kampungan!"

Minggu-minggu melelahkan itu pun terlewati. Puri sudah layak ditinggali, walau belum 100 persen. Listrik menyala, air mengalir, lantai kayu dilapisi karpet merah cerah, dinding diberi cat berbagai warna, perapian kembali berfungsi, atap telah diganti, semua sudah diperbaiki. Puri tampak benar-benar baru, seperti baru saja dibangun.

Setelah pemuda terakhir memberikan nomor dan alamat kelompok pekerjanya, lalu meninggalkan puri, Emma akhirnya benar-benar sendiri.

"Saatnya membuat teh!" setelah menyalakan pot berisi air, dia juga menyalakan perapian.

Saat itu musim panas menjelang gugur. Untuk yang tinggal dekat perbukitan, hawanya sudah bisa dikata musim gugur.

Emma pun duduk di depan perapiannya, di atas sofa kuning yang empuk, meneguk teh-nya, menghangatkan tubuhnya di malam yang dingin itu. Lalu gangguan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dimulai. Ketukan-ketukan di lantai atas samar-samar terdengar, lalu di dinding, semakin lama semakin kuat. Malam saat pertama ia dan para pemuda mengetahui ini, mereka langsung mengadakan pencarian. Tidak ada yang takut, mereka mencari tahu dengan senter, hasilnya tidak ada apa-apa. Emma serius untuk menghilangkan gangguan-gangguan itu. Setidaknya setelah berminggu-minggu penyebab gangguan benar-benar telah dihilangkan. Kalau masih ada, berarti memang puri itu berhantu. Fakta inilah yang membuatnya senang.

Karena merasa tidak ada hal penting lain yang perlu dikerjakan, dia meninggalkan teh-nya lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua. Tangga reyot sudah diganti, tidak menghasilkan bunyi yang berderit. Dia sampai di lantai dua, yang hanya terdiri dari kamar-kamar tidur dan beberapa ruang termasuk gudang, terlihat biasa saja. Cat berwarna merah muda dan karpet merah terang membuat atmosfir ruangan di puri itu tak angker lagi.

"Hantu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Ketahuilah, aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu!"


	3. Chapter 2

(Part 2.5)

Esok harinya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah tinggal di puri, Emma menemui masyarakat setempat. Ke pasar terdekat memerlukan waktu limabelas menit dengan mobil, di situlah banyak rumah-rumah penduduk. Dia menemui rumah seorang warga perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Dia sempat berkenalan dengannya sebelum menempati rumah. Dia yakin pertemanannya akan membuahkan hasil yang diinginkan.

"Kau tahu, kukira kau tidak jadi membeli puri itu! Rupanya kau sibuk merenovasi. Sungguh, selama beberapa minggu ini tak ada warga sini yang menyebut namamu!"

Emma hanya tertawa. Padahal setiap pagi dia melewati desa untuk ke kota dengan mobilnya.

"Tetapi ternyata kau tetap tinggal..." teman perempuan bernama Sherryl itu lalu berkata dengan wajah serius, "Kau hati-hati ya. Aku yakin kemunculanmu hari ini membuat warga yakin sepenuhnya bahwa kau gila!"

Emma menggeleng, "Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kau benar-benar gila!"

Emma kembali tertawa, "Sudah konsekuensi pekerjaan."

"Hah?"

"Kalau begitu, Sherryl," Emma beranjak dan duduk lebih dekat, "Ceritakan kepadaku semuanya. Tentang legenda Puri Perawan."

(******)

"Kau ingin membantunya, tetapi kau menghancurkan rumahnya, bukankah ini membuatnya marah?" Tim, adiknya, bertanya pada keesokan harinya. Dia berkunjung dengan membawa seekor anjing yang cukup besar dan tangguh. Namanya Chocolade, dari namanya, tentunya anjing ini berwarna coklat, juga Emma adalah pemiliknya. Dia juga membawa peralatan berkebun, semuanya dibawa dengan mobil jeep-nya.

"Aku kan ingin membantu, jadi sudah sepantasnya dia memberikanku tempat tinggal yang nyaman."

Tim hanya menggeleng sekali. Kakaknya suka sekali mengatakan hal-hal yang misterius. Walaupun nadanya seperti wanita pada umumnya, tetapi makna dari perkataannya yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya sekaligus ngeri.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai?"

"Tidak sekarang, kau pulang saja." jawab Emma enteng, dia menggaruk-menggaruk rambut anjingnya yang sudah lama tidak bersua.

"Pulang? Berikan aku sebuah pekerjaan, baru aku pulang."

Emma berdiri, menggendong Chocolade, "Kalau begitu pindahkan itu semua ke gudang di ujung sana."

"Ujung mana?" Tim melihat ke kejauhan, tidak dilihatnya sebuah gudang yang dia yakini sebuah bangunan kecil. Hanya lahan yang kosong. Sebelumnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, kakaknya bilang kalau dia akan bercocok tanam di sini. "Mengapa meletakkan gudang jauh sekali?" katanya saat dia akhirnya melihat bangunan itu diantara pohon dan semak belukar.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan transportasi kecil."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak usah menanam seluas ini?"

(*******)

Tim tidak bertahan di puri itu sampai waktu minum teh, yang membuat Emma bersyukur karena dia tidak harus mengusir adiknya itu.

Dia mengajak Chocolade ke kamarnya, lalu membuka kotak aksesoris.

"Kita membutuhkan ini nanti malam," dia mengeluarkan sebuah penutup telinga yang agak berbulu. Dia langsung memakainya. Dia juga mengeluarkan kapas-kapas yang besar. "Ya, kau juga memakai ini!" dia tertawa, memakaikannya ke telinga anjingnya. Chocolade hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah, berkedip bingung.

Malam akhirnya tiba, Emma menyalakan semua lampu.

"Siap, Choco?"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, dia berjalan ke tangga menuju lantai atas. Chocolade otomatis menyusulnya. Mereka tiba, lalu melewati ruang demi ruangan, hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang dinding luarnya agak besar. Untuk menuju ruangan itu, harus melewati pintu yang kayunya sudah lapuk dan tua, dibanding kayu di pintu -pintu ruangan lain. Tak hanya kayu, motif pintu ini juga berbeda. Emma membukanya. Tak hanya pintu, apapun yang berada di dalam ruangan ini berbeda dengan ruangan lain di bagian manapun di puri ini. Setidaknya, itu setelah pemugaran.

Emma menebar pandangannya ke ruangan tanpa cahaya itu. Dia lalu menyalakan senternya. Isi dari ruangan itu pun terlihat. Langit-langit yang tinggi dan tua, jaring laba-laba di mana-mana. Dari segala ruangan di puri ini sekarang, ruangan inilah yang terbesar.

"Aku yakin ini tempat yang tepat!" Emma berkata dengan perlahan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar nada ketakutan. Dia menatap ke atas, ke langit-langit, penuh keyakinan.

Sejak pintu dari berabad-abad yang lalu itu terbuka, ruangan itu hening. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu itu pun di mulai. Tepat seperti apa yang Emma perhitungkan.

Awalnya hanya desiran angin, perlahan membesar, meniupkan apa saja, menimbulkan suara yang hebat, lalu cahaya-cahaya muncul. Suara angin yang membesar, kemudian menimbulkan kebisingan lalu teriakan yang luar biasa kencang.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, yang dikatakan Sherryl kepadanya. Bahwa kejadian puri akan "berteriak-teriak" adalah malam ini. Malam menyambut pergantian musim. Yang merupakan salah satu dari malam-malam "spesial".

Diantara cahaya-cahaya yang putih berpendar, muncul cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan mata, berputar-putar.

Emma menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk terus melihat.

Dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain dalam penglihatannya.

Sebuah sosok akhirnya muncul. Diantara cahaya-cahaya itu, Emma dapat melihatnya. Perlahan makin jelas.

Emma tersenyum, "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Hantu.. atau bisa langsung kupanggil, Tuan Arthur Kirkland?"


End file.
